


Santa Baby

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is my entry for the 2011 Christmas gift fic exchange!  My pairing was Rossi/Garcia. The Christmas song was Santa baby, and I used the original lyrics by Eartha Kitt. The prompts were spiked Christmas punch, tinsel, and real mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2011 and am now posting it here. It was written without a beta so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds or its characters, nor do I own the song Santa Baby. This fic was made for  
> reading enjoyment and no money was made from it.
> 
> Authors note: I know Garcia drives a vintage convertible but I have no idea of the year. So according to the original  
> Santa Baby lyrics I made it a 1954 model. Also this is slightly AU. Not beted all mistakes are mine.

> _Christmas was close at hand, in all his b luff and hearty honesty; it was the season of hospitality, merriment, and openheartedness…_ \- Charles Dickens
> 
> _"I think the consensus was and continues to b e they'd rather b e together on Christmas. That was our thought; get down here, it gives us a chance to get our feet on the ground and, most importantly, we're all here together."_ – Kirk Ferentz
> 
>  
> 
> Rossi was nervous, more so then he wanted to admit. It was the night before Christmas eve and the annual company Christmas party was going to start in half an hour and he wasn't ready. Okay so he was ready but the gift wasn't. He had gotten personalized gifts for his team mates and friends. Each gift had been selected to fit each of them as individuals for personality, thoughtfulness and usefulness. Some had been easy some had required some thinking but by far the hardest this year had meant the most to him. It was his gift for their every own bright ray of light in their dark work, Penelope Garcia. The team was always there for each other but she had been there for him more than ever this year. It had been a hard year for both of them but she had always been there to pick him up. She had even been there when he didn't want help and had been a comfort in the background and not over crowded him even after her ordeal with her friend Monica, her daughter Hope, and Bill. After what happened with his ex-wife she had been there just waiting and accepting. She hadn't let the team know but she would check on him, she brought him food even though he could make his own. She has sent flowers for the funeral and just been a good friend. He wanted to show her that even if he hadn't seemed grateful for her persistent presence he was. It had to be perfect and he had almost given up his hopes. But then fate and a little snow had struck and given him the solution like a prayer being answered.
> 
>  
> 
> Earlier in the week they had been blessed (or cursed depending on which team member you asked) with a few inches of snow. On her way home she and poor Ester, her vintage Cadillac convertible had a little fender bender. It had left her shaken and unhurt but resulted with Ester receiving some serious end damage. Damage that was not easily repairable as her car was a classic and they didn't make those kind of parts anymore. Furthermore she had to find someone who could work on her poor baby properly if parts could be found. It was going to take time, hard work and money to fix the poor thing. But that was where Rossi's gift came into play.
> 
>  
> 
> When he had retired he had looked into something to do as a hobby to help him unwind and spend his money on from his first book deal. He had looked at and tried a few things before he took up hunting. One of those interests had been cars, old cars to be more to the point. He had never gotten into it but he had kept contact with a man who collected, restored and showed old cars. Getting the information about Ester wasn't hard; Garcia had talked about almost nothing else the day after. Everyone on the team including Hotch had at one point it time during the day lended her a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen. He had with the information he'd gotten after a long sit with her called his car hobbyist pal. He had described the car, the accident, and the resulting damage and what he wanted to do for his Christmas gift. He was assured the car could be fixed within two days and for half the cost if Rossi could meet with a few car enthusiasts who were interested in crimes involving cars. Rossi had taken the deal, now he had to get the car.
> 
>  
> 
> He couldn't tell Garcia that would ruin the surprise and he didn't want to involve the team. Again his answer came about by chance when he found Kevin spiking the holiday punch that was available in the break room. It was supposed to be a prank to have some joking holiday cheer. Rossi agreed to not tell anyone about the punch (which was poured out) if Kevin helped him. Kevin had agreed to meet him during lunch at the nearby mall to talk about the plan. Rossi had been board and the team had no case and he couldn't stand just sitting looking at the bright various colored tinsel that was everywhere decorating the office (courteous of Garcia), so he had gone to the mall early. He had been walking around window shopping when he passed a jewelry store and had to do a double take. Standing at the counter talking to a clerk was Kevin, and lying on the counter between them was a box, with a ring. He watched as Kevin talked and soon moved to the register where the clerk wrapped the box and money was exchanged. Rossi waited standing by the entrance and startled Kevin when he walked out. Kevin was then ready to agree to anything Rossi suggested if Rossi kept his mouth shut. Then got up the nervous courage to ask Rossi if it was okay that he marry Garcia, as if asking approval from him as her fatherly figure. He pulled the moment out before agreeing but reassuring him that he had already proven himself. He only felt slightly bad for using Kevin this way, but if everything worked they would both get what they wanted and This Christmas would be one to remember.
> 
>  
> 
> In the end the plan was to have Kevin convince Garcia to stay with him over the weekend and they would go to the Christmas party together. This allowed Rossi to get Ester from Garcia's driveway and to the shop to be fixed without her knowing. Then Rossi would distract her during part of the party so Kevin could get the car from the back lot and bring it round to the front of the building. Then Rossi would go and make it presentable and Kevin would bring her down. They would each give her her gift's. Then she and Kevin could drive away for a romantic Christmas and Rossi could hopeful enjoy the rest of the party without being dragged onto the dance floor, pouring out more spiked punch (it always seemed to happen somehow), or playing Santa like he'd been forced to do the year Hotch had joined the team years ago. He was distracted from his thoughts by a knock on his office door. A moment later Kevin stuck his head in before squeezing himself into the office and closing the door.
> 
>  
> 
> "You don't have to sneak in here" Rossi said as he approached Kevin.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes I do Garcia's looking for me" Kevin said. "You too soon I think, she has some plan for the party."
> 
>  
> 
> "Well as long as you are ready for later everything will be fine. The car is in the back lot behind the caterer's van" Rossi handed the keys to Kevin. "Just keep calm and act normal and she will never know about it" Rossi assured him before showing him back out the door. Once the door was closed he went back to his desk to get his jacket. He had changed earlier for the party into a pair of good black slacks, a emerald green dress shirt and comfortable suit jacket. As he opened the door to leave Garcia saw him from the steps coming up to the offices.
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't move mister," she called as she hurried over. She was dressed in a green and red crushed velvet dress, striped stockings and candy cane styled heels. Her hair was blonde again and curled hanging back to show elf ears with Christmas tree ear rings dangling down and a Santa hat to top it off. Her hands were full of hats, head bands, and colorful garlands and tinsel.
> 
>  
> 
> He waited for her to get to him before smiling "good afternoon Garcia."
> 
>  
> 
> "Early merry Christmas" she smiled, shifting the things in her hand before reaching out to pin a bit of real mistletoe he hadn't seen to his jacket. Then she wrapped his neck with a garland and tinsel scarf. She nodded as she stepped back to see her handy work. "There, I now deem you festive enough to join our party so let's hurry the others are waiting."
> 
>  
> 
> Rossi looked down into the bull pen where his team mates were waiting, some of them decorated like he was. He had no doubt that by the time they reached the party held three floors down that they would all be done up to Garcia's standards. Sure enough when he and Garcia reached them she was placing a headband with antlers on Reid and a light up necklace on him. Morgan got a Santa hat and garland and Prentiss and JJ got extra tinsel to their already placed getups. They got into the elevator and rode down to the party.
> 
>  
> 
> "So I saw what you got the others, what did you get me?" Garcia pestered Rossi as they waited in the elevator. The rest of the team was listening but pretending not to.
> 
>  
> 
> "You'll have to wait and see" Rossi said straight faced and gave nothing away.
> 
>  
> 
> "Please tell me?" Garcia whined, "I can't wait till I get it, everyone else has theirs."
> 
>  
> 
> "What are you a child, you can't wait a little longer" Rossi smiled at her.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes I am a child, at least at heart, so can you tell me now?"
> 
>  
> 
> "No, you can wait oh daughter or I can put you in timeout" Rossi said and stepped quickly out of the elevator doors as they opened when he finished. The rest of the followed him through the doors to one of the large cleared out office spaces for the party.
> 
>  
> 
> When they arrived lots of people were already there milling about talking, eating snacks from a food covered table in the back or dancing to Christmas music by one of the large windows. Hotch was waiting for them with Jessica and Jack. Will was there too holding Henry. Many of the people from the office had brought their children so they would have to take turns keeping an eye out for Jack and Henry.
> 
>  
> 
> "Let the party begin my little angels" Garcia said after adorning the rest of her holiday accessories on the two little boys, Will and Jessica. Hotch had only been relaxed enough to take some real mistletoe and a poinsettia pinned to his suit. She then led Kevin away and the team dispersed to talk with other colleges.
> 
>  
> 
> "Relax Aaron it's almost Christmas" Rossi said as he passed him on his way to get a drink.
> 
>  
> 
> The time passed quickly and the night wore on fine, with some funny hijinx brought about by Garcia to get the team into the spirit of Christmas. She had gotten in trouble only for the real mistletoe she had tied to a string hanging from a pole she walked around with and hung over the heads of various couples and F.B.I. employees. She even got Hotch to relax enough to get a Santa hat on him and Jack laughed to see it which had Hotch leaving it on. About an hour before Rossi was going to signal Kevin to go out for the car Garcia walked up to him with a big smile on her face.
> 
>  
> 
> "Whatever it is the answer is no" Rossi said before Garcia could open her mouth.
> 
>  
> 
> "But you don't know what I am going to ask" clasped her hands in front of her, a Santa cap hanging down.
> 
>  
> 
> "I have an inkling" Rossi eyed the hat and found Hotch watching them and sent him a glair.
> 
>  
> 
> "Please" Garcia pouted.
> 
>  
> 
> "No" Rossi was firm.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's for the kids" Garcia widened her eyes and they magically got misty.
> 
>  
> 
> "No" Rossi repeated but with much less conviction.
> 
>  
> 
> "But you're the best, at least that's what everyone else said" Garcia leaned towards him and sniffled and tears looked ready to come down her cheeks. It didn't help that Henry wattled over to her at that moment and grabbed her legs for support before looking up at Rossi.
> 
>  
> 
> Rossi blew out his breath that would have been a no, he knew they had him. "Fine" Rossi muttered as he reached out and snatched the hat from Garcia. He would have given in eventually if Garcia kept asking. After the year they had been threw he couldn't really refuse her and she knew it. They were just playing a role like they did all the time.
> 
>  
> 
> "Excellent, follow me" Garcia scooped up Henry and walked towards the large Christmas tree in the corner of the room dropping Henry with JJ on her way.
> 
>  
> 
> Rossi followed her into a side room where she instructed him to slip a large pair of red pants over his slacks, topped off with a red jacket, tied with a black belt and added a large fake white beard then adjusted the hat for him last.
> 
>  
> 
> "Perfect, here" Garcia handed him a giant red bag full of small boxes and picked up a second for herself. "You have the boy's bag and I as your trusty helper have the girl's bag. Kids gifts in green, adults in red. Now let's get hopping and pass out some Christmas cheer" she ushered him back out into the party.
> 
>  
> 
> Rossi spent the next forty five minutes passing out presents to the kids at the party first with Garcia following along. He just managed to escape her for a second to signal Kevin to get the car before he started rapidly passing out the remaining gifts to the adults. He had just finished and gotten back out to the party when Kevin appeared at his side.
> 
>  
> 
> "Is it ready?" Rossi looked around for Garcia spotting her getting a cup of juice. Someone had managed to spike the punch….again.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes, I'll give you a five minute head start" Kevin nodded and headed over towards Garcia.
> 
>  
> 
> Rossi was about to get on the elevator before an idea hit him and he hurried back, grabbed a few handfuls of tinsel. On his way down in the elevator he arranged the long stands into a large multilayer bow. When he reached the street and saw the car he attached the bow quickly with the tinsel from his neck. It was only moments after he finished that Garcia and Kevin came out of the doors.
> 
>  
> 
> Garcia was giggling as Kevin led her out of the front of the F.B.I. building and carefully down the steps to the street. He had used her scarf to cover her eyes when they had gotten to the lobby desk. Whatever present he had told her was waiting to surprise her with was hard pressed to be better than her evening so far. She had decorated the office to professional levels (according to all the complements) during the week, had fun with her godson Henry and Hotch's son Jack getting Reid to have a cookie eating competition between himself, Morgan and Hotch. She had wrangled Prentiss, JJ and a visiting Jessica into singing Christmas karaoke with her. To her gleeful delight she had gotten away with spiking the punch and having a large portion consumed by Strauss, and had been dancing the evening away with Kevin on the dance floor. The best was getting Rossi into the Santa suit without having to pull out her big guns so that presents could be handed out. After that Rossi had disappeared and Kevin had whisked her out onto the dance floor for a quick dance before suggesting they head down stairs for a surprise. He had made her put on her coat and scarf to go out but despite her pestering hadn't gotten anything out of him. As she was guided along to a stop at the curb she heard someone clear their throat and then the sound of the city was replaced by a deep voice and some percussion followed by a sultry voice making a plea to Santa. She smiled as she recognized the classic Christmas song Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt. Kevin took one of her hands and placed something very soft in it. A second later the improvised blindfold was removed and her mouth fell open. Rossi was standing next to Ester, who was parked at the curb, and she was beautiful. The damage from earlier in the week was gone replaced by a smooth back surface, shiny new bumper and sparkled in fresh finished and waxed powder blue, the seats covered in a fake fur lining and a prism crystal yacht was hanging off the rearview mirror. And it was all topped off with a large ribbon made of silver and other colored tinsel.
> 
>  
> 
> "Merry Christmas Garcia" Rossi said with a smile as he walked up to her. She hugged him and had to wipe a tear away from her eyes. In her hand was the keys to the car on a keychain made of the same fake fur that covered the seats. It looked like imitation sable and was just as soft.
> 
>  
> 
> "Thank you," Garcia wiped another tear from her eye and smiled brightly. "This is the best present I could get form you guys."
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh no, this is just me" Rossi said smugly as he turned her ho face Kevin who was getting down on one knee.
> 
>  
> 
> Garcia's hands flew to her mouth and more tears threatened as Kevin pulled a small box from hid coat pocket.
> 
>  
> 
> "This is from me, if you'll take it. Penelope Garcia, will you marry me?" He opened the box to show a small but glittering platinum band ring with swirling patterns.
> 
>  
> 
> All Garcia could do was nod at first then a breathy yes came out before several more yeses with laughter. Kevin took the ring out of the box and slipped it off her finger before being yanked to his feet and kissed passionately.
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you want me to tell everyone you have gone home or will you two be coming back in?" Rossi asked once they were done kissing.
> 
>  
> 
> Garcia thought about it a moment before answering never looking away from Kevin who waited on her decision. "We'll see you after the new year," she kissed Kevin again before stepping back. "But first," she pulled her phone out and pushed a few buttons before handing it off to Rossi. "A picture if you please," she pulled Kevin to her side to stand in front of Ester's side grasping Kevin's hand and holding out her other to show off her ring.
> 
>  
> 
> Rossi took a picture or two and gave the phone back receiving a hug and then a kiss on the cheek as Garcia held a small bit of real mistletoe above them. Garcia pushed a few more buttons as she walked around to the driver's side and opened the door.
> 
>  
> 
> "Good luck, have a merry Christmas" Rossi said as Garcia and Kevin got into Ester. As Garcia started the engine Rossi's phone rang in his packet and he pulled it out to see a text with one of the pictures he just took.
> 
>  
> 
> "Best Christmas Ever!" was typed under it with a ps. thanking Rossi for the car and giving Kevin his blessing.
> 
>  
> 
> He smiled and waved as they drove off before heading back into the building and making his way back to the party. When he got there he saw his friends and team mates together phones out looking at the picture and talking. Henry was asleep being held by Will, who was being hugged by JJ as they looked at her phone. Prentiss was sharing her photo with Jessica as Hotch was pointing out the ring to Jack who was holding his phone. Morgan was laughing as he held Reid's and his phones aloft with one hand and stopping Reid from getting it back with the other, but the screen was facing him at least. After a few seconds of watching them he walked over thinking Garcia was right. This was the best Christmas ever.
> 
>  
> 
> The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics used for Santa Baby
> 
> Santa Baby:  
> Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
> Been an awful good girl  
> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
> Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
> I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
> Think of all the fun I've missed  
> Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
> Next year I could be just as good  
> If you'd check off my Christmas list  
> Boo doo bee doo  
> Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's  
> Not a lot  
> Been an angel all year  
> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
> Santa honey, one thing I really do need, the deed  
> To a platinum mine  
> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
> Santa cutie and fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
> Sign your 'X' on the line  
> Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
> Come and trim my Christmas tree  
> With some decorations bought at Tiffany  
> I really do believe in you  
> Let's see if you believe in me  
> Boo doo bee doo  
> Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
> I don't mean on a phone  
> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
> Hurry down the chimney tonight  
> Hurry ... tonight


End file.
